


Мечтаешь ли ты обо мне?

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Teen Angst, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Он сидит напротив тебя, за столом медицинского работника в медпункте средней школы Намимори. Доктор Шамал придвигает к себе наушники и вслушивается в песню:Я шепчу тебе на ушко:"Мечтаешь ли ты обо мне?""Do You Dream Of Me?" - Tiamat





	Мечтаешь ли ты обо мне?

Хаято сидит один, в почти больничной тишине медицинского кабинета, мысленно повторяя каждую ноту за вкрадчивым голосом Йохана Эдлунда:

Спускайся медленно,  
Я жду тебя внизу.  
Спускайся осторожнее,  
Я жду тебя внизу.

Прячется. Ото всех назойливых друзей, от бдительного Главы Дисциплинарного комитета и от самого себя – частично.  
Хаято спускается вглубь своих воспоминаний, словно слезает с ветки высокого дерева, на которое любил забираться в детстве. Словно погружается в дышащее мраком и сыростью темное подземелье, медленно опускается вниз.  
А внизу… Внизу есть секретное убежище из травы и опавших листьев, где можно запустить вспять калейдоскоп детских воспоминаний, хаотично сменяющих друг друга, словно смазанные кадры на черно-белой пленке старого фильма…Он оглядывается далеко назад, пытаясь разглядеть ускользающие от него выцветшие, но не утратившие остроты восприятия, картинки.

Вот Он подхватывает его, шестилетнего малыша, с качелей и подкидывает вверх, несмотря на то, что этот необычный человек совсем не расположен к сентиментальностям и умилительным сюсюканьям с маленькими зеленоглазыми мальчиками, которые ввязываются в драки и позволяют уличным хулиганам ломать свои собственные руки и ноги…

Я схвачу тебя, когда ты упадёшь  
Вниз, в пробужденья час.  
Тишина льётся золотым зерном  
Вниз, в пробужденья час.

И ты, запускаешь кинопленку своих воспоминаний в обратную сторону, дальше.  
Вот он впервые появляется в особняке, весь такой надушенный настоящим мужским одеколоном, в вызывающе белом костюме, окруженный таинственным ореолом несчастливого ухажера и первоклассного наемника-убийцы. Больше похожий на кинозвезду или романтичного героя-любовника из мыльных латиноамериканских сериалов, чем на заурядного врача из американской «Скорой помощи».  
Твой взгляд подмечает не только пренебрежительное отношение к нему молоденьких и легкомысленных служанок, ты явственно видишь, как подолгу он смотрит вслед долговязому мальчишке-лентяю, сыну приходящего из деревни наемного работника. Тому уже почти что семнадцать. Он смуглый, черноволосый - настоящий средиземноморский тип! - уверенный в себе и совсем-совсем самостоятельный. Время от времени помогает на кухне в особняке и вовсю ухлестывает за разнаряженными глупыми хихикающими девицами.  
Ты замечаешь, как Он сосредоточенно хмурит брови, когда тот, за кем он следит, скрывается с одной из них - все так запутанно и сложно! – в тени деревьев. Рядом с поместьем разбит виноградник, с навесами и небольшой пристройкой для слуг, вечно пустующей, кроме разве что времени сбора урожая…  
Ты наблюдаешь за осторожными ухаживаниями, когда этот самый не похожий на остальных врачевателей доктор Шамал заботливо бинтовал простреленную чересчур ревнивым и бдительным сторожем, ногу незадачливого ухажера. Как бережно и ласково прикасался к худым ногам, и как смущенно краснел этот наглый мальчишка, и по лицу его было видно, как ему это лестно…  
А ты был всего лишь мелким хозяйским ребенком, вечно путающимся у всех под ногами…  
Даже когда ты в качестве подготовки к длительному и упорному освоению навыков нелегкого ремесла наемного убийцы, запускал самолетики, твой взгляд невольно убегал туда, за небольшую рощу, или еще в какие-то потаенные места, до которых тебе, тогда еще шестилетнему малышу, было не добраться…  
Как же тебе хотелось, чтобы доктор Шамал был только твоим и… просто иногда разговаривал с тобой, создавая иллюзию взаимопонимания между вами, словно между двумя необычными друзьями. В тот раз ты слишком настойчиво умолял его остаться с тобой, даже сказал, что с ним одним можешь быть до конца откровенным. Надеялся, что однажды он возьмет его в дальнее путешествие, в которое он тогда собирался.  
Он наконец-то странно взглянул на тебя, словно на того мальчишку и на следующий день исчез…

А теперь ты и сам можешь отправиться куда угодно. Только совсем один, без него или кого-то другого.

«Мы ведь с тобой друзья? - вопросительно поднимает брови небритый и немного сконфуженный мужчина в помятом костюме. - А друзья ценят не только деньги и жизненный комфорт друг друга, но и свои дружеские секреты…»

Хаято вздыхает. Выкидывает очередную недокуренную сигарету и решительно переключает кнопки своего внутреннего аудио-видео-плеера.  
Ему не требуется фортепиано или наушники, чтобы услышать в голове выученную до последних финальных нот музыку. Или киноаппарат, чтобы вспоминать, прокручивая день за днем беспорядочные картинки собственной жизни.  
Скоро он возмужает и огрубеет, вырастет совсем, и уже не нужно будет так настойчиво-упрямо избегать Шамала. Потому что он станет, в конце концов, слишком высок и недоступен в строгой иерархии семейного клана, или просто напросто неинтересен.  
Потому что перерастет эту неуклюжую угловатость резких движений, сгладятся пропорции пока что нескладного длинноногого и длиннорукого тела, бледная кожа покроется юношеским пушком и он совсем не будет стыдиться ежевечерних или утренних, когда как получится, естественных позывов и потребностей.  
В принципе, ты уже и сейчас не стыдишься ни себя, ни вашего обоюдного знания о его предпочтениях…  
Все эти побеги и противостояния характеров закончатся слишком скоро.

Хочется забраться куда-нибудь повыше, не на крытую ухоженным газоном крышу супер разрекламированного небоскреба, а замахнуться еще выше, заглянуть в неведомое еще дальше. Говорят, где-то есть автомобильный мост с которого регулярно прыгают такие же как он, чокнутые подрыватели чужих судеб и самоубийцы. Но тебе не хочется прыгать в сверкающую послеполуденным солнечным блеском мутную воду далеко внизу, хочется постоять, держась за переплетения тросов стальных опор, почувствовать настоящий ветер. Не этот внутренний ураган, которым тебе предназначено стать по твоему статусу в этой организации, а ощутить дыхание этой силы, как нечто внешнее, против чего ты и сам бессилен…  
Ты отвлекаешься на стук входной двери, на запах дорогого одеколона, который помнишь со времен далекого детства.  
Вот он сидит напротив тебя, за столом медицинского работника в медпункте средней школы Намимори.  
И ты пытаешься что-то передать ему чужими словами.  
Доктор Шамал придвигает к себе наушники и вслушивается в песню, чьи же это слова?

Как я хотел бы, если мог  
Ворваться в твои сны.  
Есть ли силы у меня  
Ворваться в твои сны? 

Я держу тебя в своих руках.  
Алых в свете утреннего солнца,  
Я шепчу тебе на ушко:  
"Мечтаешь ли ты обо мне?"

2012


End file.
